plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Plants (PvZ2)
A total of 30 plants return from the first game, seven of which are now premium plants that must first be bought from the in-game store with real money before they can be used. The majority of losses from the first game are due to environmental differences between the levels of the two games. For example, there are no pool levels in Plants vs. Zombies 2: it's About Time, so no water plants are present. Additionally, eighteen new plants were added, two of which is another premium plant, bringing the grand total up to 48. However, there are four plants exclusive to China in the Kung-Fu World, so including them brings the total to 52. In the months following the game's release, PopCap intends to add more worlds to the game via updates, and these worlds will bring with them more plants. The following list is therefore open to expansion. Additionally, a few of the plants not returning from the first game instead appear in cameo roles. List of plants Recharge time: *Fast - 7.5 seconds *Mediocre - 15 seconds *Sluggish - 30 seconds *Slow - 50 seconds *Very Slow - 1 minute 7.5 seconds Regular plants Zen Garden Chinese plants (Chinese version only) Premium plants Cameo appearances *Gatling Pea - Using Plant Food on a Peashooter or Repeater temporarily upgrades it into a plant that resembles the Gatling Pea. Trivia *The plants (except some like Wall-nut, Tall-nut, Pea-nut) now take four bites before being eaten. *More plants start with the letter "S" than any other letter, with eleven. **Four of these plants are introduced in Pirate Seas. *Twin Sunflower, Winter Melon, Spikerock are no longer upgrade plants. Instead, they can now be planted like normal plants. *Excluding the Chomper, all plants from the day area of Plants vs. Zombies were brought back in this game. **But Crazy Dave mentioned about Chomper after defeating the Zombot Dark Dragon in Dark Ages, which may be a hint that it is coming back in later worlds. *The player can only use premium plants for free in the following levels: **Piñata Party. **In Far Future - Day 20, Starfruits are the endangered plants. **In Dark Ages - Night 4, Hypno-shrooms are available via conveyor belt. **In Dark Ages - Night 8, Hypno-shrooms are given to the player as one of the Locked and Loaded plants. ** In Dark Ages - Night 13 and Night 20, Pea-nuts are available via conveyor-belt. ** In Dark Ages - Night 18, Pea-nuts are given to the player. *Power Lily is the only plant that has very slow recharge. * Mushrooms no longer sleep in day, they wake up instead. *In the Chinese version, there is no such thing as Premium Plants. Instead, they are free, except for the Cherry Bomb. **Snow Pea and Torchwood debut in Ancient Egypt. **Power Lily debuts in Pirate Seas. **Squash, Jalapeno and Imitater debut in Wild West. **Starfruit debuts in Far Future. Category:Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Plants